Your smile
by Fluffysnow
Summary: A girl whom the Vongola knows very well,had came back.What will happen to her now when all the guys who is not attracted to anyone started to chase her?And who is she in the past?Who is the guy that came to Japan too?Who will be together in the end?
1. Chapter 1

Jen: YO minna-san new story wish you all a happy lunar New Year man get more red packets if you are Chinese! And I will be in this story too!

Bel: You are?

Jen: Yeah!

Fran: she says she is going to explain the rules at New Year.

Bel: Ushishishi she is lame

Jen: Says the person who is it.

Bel: why you?

Jen: Fine let's not quarrel over this it is stupid. Let's do the disclaimer

Fran, Bel, Jen: This anime does not belong to Jen if it is she will make herself in it and will have 1827 6996 BF XS 8059 10051 and all her favourite couples.

"Jen-Chan we are over here!" Says kyoko with all of her friends mainly consists of Tsuna and his gang.

"Hn" was all hibari got to say.

"Kufufu miss me?"

"Kyoko-Neechan, muku-nii, Kyo-nii, Tsu-Chan and minna-san I'm back!" Jen is the only person that can call hibari Kyouya-kun without getting bite to death.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR TO THE EXTREME HOPES YOUR WISH IS THE SAME LIKE ME THAT IS TO BE MORE EXTREME!"

"Seems like nii-san hasn't changed his extreme habit ne? Thank you nii-san my wish is to be with someone I like but I know it wouldn't happen since he doesn't love me and my friend is with him."

"EHH JEN-CHAN HAS A CRUSH?" Everyone have a shock.

"Yeah but I never went to destroy their relationship they just got together and I help them to be together."

"So selfless"

"Yeah"

"I just wanted him to be happy"

"But you yourself are not happy."

"Ah ya I am fine lah never mind about me let's go get some takayoki (Not sure it is like that spelled) before we go shopping for clothes and things!"

"You are an herbivore for falling in love and escaping from the topic." 

"Kyouya-kun falling in love is not a sign of weakness but a sign of happiness."

"Hn"

"Kufufu I agree and disagree with Kyouya. You should have told him."

"I told him anyway later then tell you the details let's go shopping now!"

After shopping for hours…

"It feels great to be shopping!"

"Yeah you girls are the one who enjoy the shopping and we the boys get to do the carrying and paying!"Complained the boys who were damn tired after carrying the girl's things which were really heavy.

"Hey by the way why did you buy year cake, mandarin oranges and fish?"

"Oh yeah I was supposed to explain it to you."

"Fish is mostly cooked at new year because in Chinese it symbolises 年年有余 which means may there be _surpluses_ every year, then year cake symbolizes 步步高升 which means raising oneself higher in each coming year, then last mandarin oranges it symbolizes which means good luck and success."

"EH? I thought it was only because the color that's full of New Year's colors then people buys it."

"You are wrong ne Tsu-chan the colors are important but the names are important too."

"Hahaha me too I thought the same as Tsuna."

"Baseball freak you are an idiot while both Tenth and Princess are innocent and powerful since they are going to take over the most powerful family in the world of Mafia. Vongola and verliga family (name anyhow name it.)."

"Hey speaking of the family where your guardians are?"

"Oh they are all at the hotel waiting for me."

"Speaking of your guardians, they are scary, only some of them are nice."

Flashback...

"Raven Saki, princess's storm guardian."

"Mitsuki Souma, Princess's Rain guardian. Nice too meet you."

"Temiki Houma, Princess's Sun guardian. Nice too meet you too.

"Tsukiyomi Himashi, Princess's Thunder guardian yare yare it is so troublesome."

"Hisake furoshi, princess's mist guardian, you all are idiots"

"Akashi sota her cloud guardian, it is a waste of time for being here."

"Sorry for the guys' behavior my name is Maple Fujisake Princess's snow guardian, nice too meet you all."

"AND ONE MORE THING IF YOU ALL DARE TO HURT HER IN ANYWAY WE WILL KILL YOU."

End of flashback

"Hahaha that was funny and Raven-nii even wanted to kill you all" Jen burst into laughter.

"That was not funny and let's gets back to the topic just now we were talking about."

"About my crush?"

"Yeah" Everyone chorused in respond.

"I had told him but he didn't know what I was talking about."

"What did you told him?"

"I told him "521"."

"What it means?"

"When you read it out in Chinese you will find that it rhymes like which means I love you."

"So he didn't get it?"

"Yeah then I showed him a song."

"What song?"

"Because I'm a fool."

"Then did he get it?"

"He asked me if I love him and I said yes."

"Wasn't it embarrassing?"

"No, I told him I just wanted to be siblings and he agreed"

"Kufufu you wanted more than that."

"True muku-nii but he is attached."

"Kufufu Let I possess him to make him suffer and I will make him tell his girlfriend that he wants a break-up."

"NO YOU CAN'T HURT HIM!"

"Kufufu why must I?"

"I love him and you can't hurt him. If you want to hurt him get past me."

"Kufufu so serious relax I won't hurt him."

"Stop joking."

"Fine"

"Hey anyway what did you like him about?"

"I also don't know when I see him my troubles flow away and when I see I feel practically happy. If he talks to me I will feel happiness just like that and his smiles are charming."

"Wao so romantic but if he don't love you .WE DO!"

"Yeah I knew it and let's start the party!"

"Yeah!"

DING DONG

Jen went to the door and opened it to realize that it was her guardians!

"YOU ALL ARE HERE! QUICK LET'S START THE PARTY NOW!"

"Hey princess we wanted to tell you something before we start."

"What thing?"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

"Thanks guys!"

Bel: That was good.

Jen: Thanks but guys please tell me in the review if you want a second chapter.

Fran: I agree with sempai it is nice.

Jen: You guys are sweet!

Fran: anything by the way when will you update Sky's heart?

Jen: I will in a few days time.

Fran: oh

Bel/Fran/Jen: PLEASE REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL!


	2. Dreams

Jen: Hi minna-san! Sorry for the late update! The internet connection got cut off and can't upload it until now it was fixed.

Bel: Ushishishi dear readers do you miss me?

Fran: Fake prince-sempai they miss me not you. Who would miss a fake prince?

Bel: Why you!

Jen: Hey chill man it's a sunny day and you two are quarrelling? Let's do the disclaimer.

Bel/Jen/Fran: This anime does not belong to Jen only the plot and her OCs belong to her.

Dream~~

"521"

"What do you mean?"

"That will be for you to find out."

"Hey tell me"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Pretty pretty please plus a cherry on top?"

"No"

"You are so cold-hearted"

"Yes I am"

"Tell me or I wouldn't be friends with you."

"Fine"*Shows him a song

After the song is finished

"Do you love me?"

"I don't know"

"Hey I ask you yes or no don't have I don't know"

"I said I don't know!"

"Yes or No two choices"

"FINE YES, YES, YES, YES, YOU HAPPY NOW?"

"What the hell?" *clearly show that he was shocked.

"Hey I don't expect you to answer."

"Why?"

"I know the person you like is her not me so shut up. I confessed to you just to let you know my feelings and not wanting you to be mine or what."

"If you love me why did you help me to chase her?"

"Do you remember what I told you?"

"What thing?"

"That blessing is a kind of love?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Although she is not totally my sister but still we are friends so I decided to help you get her. She is totally confused on who she love and whom she don't love."

"Then you decided to help me?"

"Not totally help you but I help you all."

"You help them too?"

"Yeah that way I'm not being selfish."

"I thought you would just help me."

"Do you think I'm that kind of person?"

"For love people can do foolish thing"

"Not me. I have self-control in love."

"You are not like her."

"Of course I'm not are you stupid? She can have 1 guy in 1 month but not me. I'm not her. She is she and me is me!"

"Chill, man why are you so angry just a comment."

"I don't like people to think that I'm that kind of girl."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Never mind that's all for today, I got to go to somewhere,"

"Okay, bye"

END OF DREAM

Jen woke up startled she was thinking why it replayed again.

Then she felt below was wet and she look at the calendar. Oh shit her period came she want to stand up and take her pad but in fear that she would stained her pyjamas, luckily raven came.

"Jen (the guardians calls her princess and Jen both they used it) why are you still sitting? Are you awake?"

"Yeah I'm awake but look there" *points at the calendar

"It came today?"

"Yeah"

"You need help?"

"Yeah is maple-nee awake?"

"No, that mushroom (if I'm not wrong maple is a kind of mushroom if it is not please tell me) is still sleeping."

"Hey don't call her that even though her name is one."

"Fine, your maple-nee is still sleeping. Happy?"

"Yeah"

"So do you need help?"

"Can you help me to wake her up?"

"Okay" With that, Raven left the room

Jen was thinking about him again then she started shedding tears when she was sobbing quietly Maple had went in and saw her and quickly went to her.

"Thinking about him again?"

"Ye...ah"

"Stop thinking about him he is a jerk. He not worth for your tears"

"But…"

"No buts and by the way Raven came and woke me and told me that "It" came. Here's the thing go change into it and Raven had put your clothes at the bathroom go and have a bath. I believe he had filled the tub already."

"Nice"

"Yeah quick go and change."

Jen quickly went to the bathroom and

"Raven come out I know you are there."

"Shit how did you know?"

"I sense it."

"Che"

"She is still thinking of him"

"Yeah, remembering someone is easy but forgetting someone is difficult."

"Surprise usually it would be Jen saying this kind of things from you it is so surprising."

"After being with her for a few months I learn many things. Like learning to let go and everything but it seems that she forgot."

"Yeah but never mind she will know her personality does it for her."

"I still cannot believe that our boss is her."

"Ho? Cannot believe that our boss is the one that make us strong and united?"

"Yeah but thanks to her even our coldest guy Akashi can laugh."

They both burst into laughter.

In the bathroom

"So relaxing" But then suddenly Jen had fainted

In the room

"Hey why is Jen still in the bathroom?" Asked the rest of the just woken guardians and Tsuna plus his guardians

"Yeah it's been so long let's check on her"

They went to the bathroom's door and knocked on it but no reply. They decided to knock down the door and 1 2 3 the door was knocked down the boys had closed their eyes while Maple and the girls like chrome, kyoko, Haru and Bianchi.

"OH SHIT JEN HAD FAINT GET ME A ROBE AND CLOTHESPLUS A TOWEL!" Bianchi went to take a towel, kyoko and Haru went to take the clothes and chrome went to take a robe. The boys was worried but couldn't do anything since Jen is naked and all. Privacy and plus there was once when Raven walk into her when she was changing but did not see anything but Jen saw him and attack him with her silk ribbons that was a scary sight but then Jen knew the truth and apologised to him.

Maple had called Hisake to create and illusion so that when she had moved Jen they boys would not see anything and would be able to help.

Maple took the towel from Bianchi and wipes Jen and took the robe from chrome and put it on Jen so that she would not be cold when Maple changes her clothes.

After Maple had changed Jen's clothes she touched Jen's forehead and realised that it was damn hot and asked Raven to pass her a thermometer and took Jen's temperate. Shit it was damn high 49.1 degree. Jen was having a high fever and call Ryohei and Temiki to check on Jen.

"We can't handle this temperature won't drop! Quick, call Shamal to come!"

They had called Shamal the perverted doctor to see Jen. When he heard the call immediately went to Tsuna's house he had first wanted to flirt but after seeing Jen he quickly took out his equipment and check.

"Luckily it's not too seriously here give her the medicine three times a day."

"What happen to her?"

"Oh nothing just that she was having her p…" before he could finish, Raven, Maple, Bianchi, Kyoko, Haru and even the shyest chrome who had became braver with the help of her mukuro-sama had took a newspaper and smacked Shamal. Ouch. Then Raven whispered something to him.

"Have what?"

"Oh nothing just the weather was too hot and she might get hot and the heat in the bathroom made her faint."

"Oh"

"Nothing else more and I would go and Raven your promise!"

"Later"

"Remember"

"Fine"

Then Jen had woken up from the noise and seen that she was in clothes and shout.

"AHH WHO HELP ME CHANGE?"

"Chill it's me" Mukuro didn't know what happen to raven and said it. Jen's guardians were smirking in the mind. Mukuro had offended them before so they didn't want to warn him.

"Muku-nii it was really you?"

"Yes" He sang and smacked there goes a silk ribbon smacked onto his face and slowly there was more.

Tsuna's guardians were shocked but were enjoying the show besides Chrome. She was worrying about her mukuro-sama.

Then later when Jen had known the whole matter she apologised to Mukuro but she didn't know that Mukuro had actually forgiven her.

"I accept it stop apologising."

"Thanks"

Then they had heard the whole story from Raven, they had all almost been laughing at Mukuro about his prank at Jen but in the end the one that got the most injuries is him. How stupid. Poor Mukuro had been crying out loud when Chrome had rubbed an egg at his injuries and no one had bothered about him because it was all fake moaning and Jen had fell for it.

"Oh shit does it really hurt oh my god why don't I do it?" Jen had taken the egg from chrome and rubbed on Mukuro's injuries and he cry out in pain.

"OUCH JEN STOP!" Jen immediately stop and apologised.

"SO SORRY I WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOU!"

"Stop helping you are just making it worse! And stop apologising it is annoying!" After hearing this, Jen ran out of the room and shut the door. And she bang into Tsuna's mum and after apologising she ran out of the door.

Tsuna's mum came into the room holding Jen's medicine and ask "Why my dear Jen is running out of the house without wearing coat and scarf and she is sick she still haven't recovered why did you let her out quick look for her it is too cold for her to take it!"

Oh shit they had totally forgotten about Jen when they were scolding Mukuro and she was sick! God damn it, they all had ran out with their coat and scarf and an extra one for Jen.

"It is your fault Mukuro!"

"If we cannot find her, you are in hot soup!"

Outside of the house

"Jen! Jen! Where are you?"

Jen had fainted due to the coldness and someone had taken her.

"Shit why is Jen out here when she is sick and weak! AH never mind I will take her to my house first."

Someone's house

After a while Jen had woken up she look around and saw that it wasn't Tsuna's house and she don't recognise the house except for the owner of the house.

"Why are you here?"

"It should be me asking you that why are here when you had said that you are going to overseas to study and fainting outside in the freaking coldness and beside you are sick!"

"How did you know I was sick?"

"I touched your forehead when I had carried you here."

"When did you care so much, not caring about her?"

"Are you jealous?"

"No I'm not."

"Then why reacted like that?"

"Did you remember the day I was sick?"

"No"

"That is the evidence that prove it. When I was sick you, YOU NEVER EVEN DAMN CARED ABOUT ME AND YOU NOW COME AND SHOW CARE FOR ME?" Jen had shed tears after saying this

"…"

"What are you speechless? Dude, you should be, as a friend you should care but then you have cared for a girl who is not sick and injured! Even the pervert Esaki also care for me!"

"I'm sorry but chill I know it's my fault but you are sick so stop shouting and rest."

"No need I'm going back to my friend's house."

"Boy or Girl?"

"Boy and it is none of your business. Bye"

"Hey wait I bring you home it is cold and I don't wish for you to faint."

"Fine"

When Jen had sat that person's car back to Tsuna's house it was totally silence and Jen had finished crying.

"Hey we can only drive to here there are too much snow."

"Fine"

They had walked back and when they got to Tsuna's house they had saw Jen's guardians and they all had a glare that wants to kill him, but they care for Jen first.

"JEN ARE YOU ALRIGHT? COME LET'S BRING YOU IN!"

"No need I can walk in"

"Don't be stubborn Jen let Raven help you."

"None of your business Nick so shut up."

"Yeah don't bother Jen!"

"Che like I want to bother it's not like I really care." 'Pack' There goes a slap onto his face.

"Why the hell you slapped me for?"

"For your rudeness and your so-called un-cared behaviour to me, I had it enough"

When Hibari had came from his search for Jen and saw Jen slapping a stranger and he could tell that the guy had hurt Jen and used his leg and kick the guy. Jen's guardians were all laughing and the guy had fallen to the ground and Jen kneel down to check on him and said

"Kyo-nii stop hurting him or else I would hate you!"

"Jen he is hurting you!"

"Never mind let him go!"

"Fine"

"Nick you go first I would find you later"

"Fine, bye"

After saying this Jen had taken enough of the coldness and fainted again.

"JEN!" Everyone had shouted and quickly take Jen in and put their coat and scarf over her to let her feel warm.

Tsuna's guardians plus the girls saw Nick but didn't know who he is then Raven had told them and the girls all wanted to slap him excluding Maple because she had known the whole story but the girls didn't know.

Then Raven had started to talk when they were in the room.

"That day when Jen had realised she love the jerk who is nick and sitting beside the very angry Maple and she told us then we had told her to catch her love but she didn't hear our ideas but continuing helping him chase his now girlfriend which is Mindy. She's a bitch for hurting Jen also."

"Hey don't call Mindy a bitch!" Nick had objected.

"Shut up it is my house and you have no position to talk" Even Tsuna is angry.

"Yeah agree with the Tenth."

"Can I continue?"Said the annoyed Raven.

"Yes you may but according to Jen's guardian they would have bashed him up why did they not?"

"Don't speak of this. Speaking of this I am angrier." Said Akashi

"She had forbid us to hurt him if hurt she would kill herself and of course we wouldn't want it." Continued Akashi.

"I thought you would go over her orders even though she used herself to control us."

"She know our characters too well,"

"Yeah but that is a good thing also. In that way we would not go out of control."

"Hey wait what position and what guardians?" You all are confusing"

"We are in the Mafia, in you, Jen and some of the guardian's country is called Black triad."

"What you mean Jen is in the Mafia? How a girl like her can be? A weak and useless girl and even getting hurt by love can be? Why don't you just call me or Mindy to be the boss?" Nick burst into laughter.

Then a Silk ribbon smacked to him and he said "Who in the hell did that?"

"Me got a problem?" Jen had woken up and hearing his comment about her being weak and what position should be given to Mindy or him. Jen was pale and her hand is trembling it clearly shows that she was still not well.

"Jen don't sit on the bed quick rest on it you are still not well!" Everyone had said it including Mukuro.

"Oh yeah by the way, Jen I'm sorry for hurting your feelings just now." Apologised Mukuro

"Never mind about it Muku-nii." Jen had accepted it.

"Oh and Nick if you want to hear finish the story please shut up."

"Hey Jen take your medicine first." Tsuna's mum had also been listening to the story and she already known about her son and Jen being boss.

Tsuna's mum had pass feed Jen the medicine and gave her one sour plum to eat it.

"Thanks mum." Both Tsuna and Jen said it. Ever since Jen had met Tsuna's mum, she had ordered Jen to call her mum and even the girls and maple called her mum and they didn't mind it.

After Jen had taken the medicine she had felt giddy and continued sleeping.

"She is a pig." Said Nick when he saw Jen continued sleeping.

"Shut up like you have the position to talk." Everyone had said to him. Nick had shut up after hearing this.

"Now Raven you may continue the story."

"When she was helping Nick she found out form her friend sandy that Mindy had cheated guys before (Nick's eyes had open wide big when he heard what Raven had said.)."

"WHAT?"

"The first one was Desmond and according to sandy, Mindy had cheated his money but not totally cheat is like she wanted to buy a drink which cost less $0.50 and she wanted Desmond to pay for it like she wanted to show the whole world to know that Desmond was her man and no one could snatch him. Then not long after they broke up I don't know why Jen never told us but I think she don't know also."

"What is not truth right?"

"It is we know also" Maple had side with Raven.

"Then why she never told me?"

"Jen didn't want you to get hurt and when she know that Jas had wanted to tell you immediately went to stop her but I believe that she had only told you that Mindy had cheated guys but I know that you had forgotten what she had said."

"Yeah I think I remember now."

"Mindless idiot." Tsukiyomi had said to him.

"Hey I'm not, okay?"

"Ahh shut up you all are disturbing my sleep!" Jen is talking in her sleep and throw a slipper and everyone dodge it except Nick and it shoot his face.

"OUCH!" Everyone had burst into laughter beside Hibari.

"Hey you all are so cruel!" Shouted Nick and they immediately stop and said

"You are crueler to hurt Jen in that way too this is smaller than her pain that she suffered."

"What pain?"

"You idiot, when people are helping his or her love courting someone is painful and when she had confess to you but you never damn care and still let her continue helping you."

"She wanted to help not I asked her."

"Can't you stop her?"

"…"

"Knock knock"

Jen: Wao it's the longest story I have write its tiring.

Bel: You tried your hardest so never mind.

Fran: I agree with Sempai for once.

Jen: Yeah let's end the chapter.

Bel/Jen/Fran: PLEASE REVIEW WITH YOU DYING WILL!


	3. Care

Jen: Minna-san I'm back! Do you miss me?

Bel: They would not miss the peasant, they would miss the prince. Right my dear readers?

Fran: Like real. Jen is the author while you are just a tiny, tiny, minor character and I am a character more important then you.

Bel: WHY YOU!

Jen: No Fran-nii, you and him are both equal because you are both are couple and why are you fighting? It is mindless.

Fran: me…e and hi...M-

Jen: No need explanations I know. Let's do the disclaimer.

Bel/Jen/Fran: This anime does not belong to Jen only the plot and her OCs belong to her.

Enjoy~~

Flashback~~~

"You idiot, when people are helping his or her love courting someone is painful and when she had confess to you but you never damn care and still let her continue helping you."

"She wanted to help not I asked her."

"Can't you stop her?"

"…"

"Knock knock"

End of flashback

Jen heard the conversation but pretend to be asleep but her guardians know it. Then when the door is being knocked, she gave a soft reply.

"Come in." Guess who it is the one who need to make a flashy entrance. The group Varia and Janus had come.

"Heard that the trash had come where she is?" Xanxus, the boss of Varia and the boss of Janus, Jacob, had said it with a smirk.

"VOIIII! YOU HEARD THE BOSS QUICK CALL THE IDIOTIC GIRL TO COME!" Squalo shouted until everyone's ears went deaf.

"Shut up princess is sleeping and why the hell is Janus and Varia is here?"Raven had been angry that he saw his arch enemy from Venus, Ken.

"Che I thought it was who but only to find out that it was the storm guardian who had lost a match to me."

"YOU CHEATED!" who can believe a guy who had been so nice from before can be so angry, it means that he had went to his old behaviour again.

"SHUT UP CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I AM SLEEPING? STOP THE NOISE, IT IS IRRITATING AND JANUS AND VARIA STOP SCOLDING MY GUARDIANS AND TSU-NII CHAN'S GUARDIAN! IF YOU DO I WILL NOW HAVE A MATCH WITH YOU ALL (means Janus and Varia) AND THIS TIME, I WILL NOT HESITATE TO HURT YOU AND EMBARRASS YOU!" The Varia and Janus both terrified but never show it, they know how strong is Jen and she had let them off the hook the last time when they were fighting over the rings and coincidently Tsuna had the same problem too.

Jen had woken up and felt the headache and after saying it, she fell to the bed again. Everyone went to her immediately except for the Varia and Janus and Nick.

Jen wasn't surprised that Nick never came to her but was just bearing in the pain, he know that she shouldn't tell him what was Mindy true colours but why did she allow him to listen to the whole story? And what was Nick feeling? Nick's heart was in confusion too but didn't know whether he loves Mindy or Jen. He likes Jen as a friend and loves Mindy. Even though Raven tell him all about Mindy he don't believe it, he still thinks that Mindy loves him and would not cheat his feelings.

What an idiot.

"Jen don't shout you are still not well." Surprisingly Hibari could show care

"Bu…t they are noisy!" Jen pouted (She is childish at times) and everyone almost melted at her pout plus Nick. He never saw this side of Jen. The Jen he knew was a brave, courageous, kind, always scolding him when he spit out vulgar and always ready to help him or her friends. He never knew that she had a cute side. He realised that he had not know many things about her but she know many things about him. He being dense and she keep encouraging him to chase Mindy.

"I will scold them so sleep now" Akashi had butted in but since he is a handsome guy, I will let him off the hook.

"Really aka-nii you will scold them for disturbing Jen sleeping?"

"Yes, I will now are you happy now?"

"Yes, Jen is happy now Jen will sleep."

"Good girl, now rest." He knew that Jen need patting then she will sleep so he pat gently till Jen fell asleep and everyone gave a sigh. Akashi had known that they will going to shout so he had put purple and white headphone that he had bought earlier and out it on her.

"Now Varia and Janus speak what do you want from the herbivore?" Hibari started.

"Nothing, just plainly visiting her, we have no motive." Jacob had said but they didn't quite believe it."

"Ushishishi the peasant said it for us so boss we no need to say it." Bel had said it with a smirk.

"Said the one who is a fake prince~~" Fran sang.

"Trash what happen to her?"

"None of your concern" surprisingly Nick would say this but in reality, he was hiding behind Tsuna.

Xanxus was angry and took out his gun and pointed it at Nick surprisingly he was not scared.

Jen had ruffled the bed sheets and gave out a sob and cried, "Don't leave me why must you leave me?" she had carried on crying and everyone's heart gave out to her. Bel had seen what Akashi had done and went over and patted her. Everyone was shocked. Prince the ripper had showed concern but same time his heart had also went to Jen. He was thinking "Poor girl in such a young age is fooled by love maybe I should torture that guy a little."

Fran can read what Bel thinking is and send a message to him but sadly it was found out by Mukuro "hoh little one you are going to torture him? Count me in" but don't know why Hisake had known and said the same thing too but in the end everyone knew beside Nick and Jen.

They had started thinking a devilish plan. Akashi had gone over to Jen and patted her gently like he did earlier. Nick had been thinking about that time Jas had said Jen is marrying someone and he had asked who without thinking. Does he love her or just treat her as a friend? He sound like a guy feeling confused and bingo it is.

"Dame-Tsuna catches this!" and a kick went to Tsuna's face and there goes a swollen cheek.

"Ouch REBORN WHY DID YOU DO THAT and where did you go for the past few days?"

"Hoh my dear student miss me?" He went over and squeezed his ass using Leon.

"OI don't do that it is perverted!"

"I thought you like it."

"No I Do Not!"

"Go and call Shamal and check on Jen"

"Okay" After saying it, Tsuna went to make the call.

In less than 30 minutes Shamal had came with poison cooking. It seems that he was the target of Bianchi.

"OI what the hell you call me for? I was having so much fun touching those girls'-"

"Do not continue what you are saying."Akashi threatened.

"It's true it is so bouncy and milky."

After he had said that almost all the girls went to the toilet to vomit and maple went to smack him on the head.

"OI I SAID NOT TO CONTINUE BUT YOU DID! DO YOU FEEL LIKE DYING?"

"No, I'm too young to die."

"Young my foot you are like 40 or older." Gokudera muttered under his breath. But too bad, Shamal had heard it.

"What did you say, my dear Goku-chan?"

"Shamal, go check on Jen."

"Yeah I know."

He took away Jen's headphone and checked her temperature.

After checking on Jen, Shamal had a dangerous aura around him. Then he speak

"Who made her cry~~" Everyone had pointed at Nick.

"Yeah it was me so what happen to her?"

"Oh it was nothing at first but because of some jerk, she had to put on a drop because she had dehydration." Shamal was being sarcastic

"Is it really that serious?"

"What do you think? She needs water and crying makes her lost water, bastard!"

"Sorry"

"SORRY HAVE NO CURE!"

"Then what can I do?"

"The least you can do is accompanying her few days when she has her drop."

"No needs we will take care of her no need this jerk." Akashi said.

"He made her cry and she's now sick. So when she is sick this jerk should take care of her."

"I agree" Reborn had said and no one dares to defy him.

"Why the hell is a baby talking?" Reborn felt a twitch. No one can say it unless is a person he agree.

"I will tell Dame-Jen to tell you later. Now will you take care of her?"

"…"

"What are you hesitating? She is a girl whom is like-" Maple and the rest of Jen's guardian immediately cover Reborn's mouth. They were scared of Reborn but to them, Jen is their little sister whom they care very much. She was the one who made them open their hearts and warm up to each other. They will do anything to protect her.

"What are you trying to say?" Reborn immediately took Leon which has turned to a hammer and hit them. They immediately let go.

"I was saying she is a girl whom is like your friend and you wouldn't even take care of her?"

"I...I...I don't know." Nick was stuttering.

"What the hell?" Shamal could not take it anymore and gave him a punch that hurt so much.

"You choose that girl over Jen? It is fine if you choose that girl but can't you just take care of her for a few days?" Maple, Varia, Janus could not take it too and also shouted out and Maple gave him a punch. Nick never yelled in pain but just sit still thinking. Shamal was about to give him a punch when Jen woke up hearing the commotion. She saw Shamal was about to hit Nick, immediately went to shield him, Hisake and Akashi had saw Jen and immediately ran to there to shield her from the punch as they know she could not take it in her weak body.

Hisake had run fast and immediately sheltered her but he never got hit. He opened his eyes and saw that there was a shield and recognised that it was a Rainbow shield. The only ones who have all the flames can do it. The only ones in the room which can do this are Jen and Tsuna it must be Jen who had done it as her's had a little silver colour with it. It requires energy. Normally for Jen, she could have done it without efforts but for her now it can't be done.

"Ouch, this shield is damn strong and Jen take it down you need the energy." Shamal moaned in pain. Jen had let go of the shield and checked on Nick.

"Nick, are you alright?"

"I think so."

"Why the hell are you beating him, Shamal?"

Surprisingly the Varia and Janus had been quiet. The silence coming from them was unusual. They were looking at how Jen was protecting Nick. They were listening to Hisake's story too. Hisake had been telling them the story in the mind.

"Do you know what he said?"

"No?"

"He is hesitating whether to take care of you!"

"I know that long ago. No need to bother him, I have my guardians and that is enough. I'm sure you all would want to hear the story so Raven-nii continues while I go rest." Jen put back the headphones on her ears and Akashi start patting her.

"Okay"

They went to sit down again and Raven starts speaking.

"After she had helped you, you are a couple with Mindy then she had stop helping. But then, you had told her how your relationship had gone to then she starts going in. We had stopped her but she did not listen." When Raven was about to continue, Jen's guardian including him had gritted their teeth. "Mindy had scolded Jen for being busybody then Jen could not take it anymore and stopped helping then you! You begged her! She gave in again and took the humiliation again!"

"I didn't know that" Nick made a confused face.

"OF COURSE YOU DON'T KNOW IF YOU KNOW YOU WOULD BE IN SHREDS TORN BY US!"

"Chill, I really do not know."

"Continue Raven"

"Yes Reborn-san."

"Jen has put a sentence of life "I hate you. I hate you for making me cry. I hate you for making me falling in love with you." Something like that I forgot. (I also forgot) Then Mindy says that she will give you to Jen but Jen decline for you. You do not love her. Even if together, you will not be happy and you are not happy, she is not too. What's the point she said to us."

"We agreed and never damn care until she start scolding Jen and of course Jen relented back. Bitch, how dare she scold Jen! We were seriously angry and Jen after getting fighting with her, she went to take pieces of paper and scribble on it for taking out her anger."

"She was very angry if I never remember correctly." Maple commented.

"Yeah she was very creepy." Everyone shivered.

"After taking out her anger she felt much better and never care again. Did she start ignoring you?"

"Yeah how you know?"

"She was broken by you."

"?"

"When she was sick you never care. Not even a look. The pervert Esaki had cared for her but not you. Bastard, you hurt her so much."

"…"

"Hurt her until you have nothing to say?"

"I didn't know that I hurt her."

"Of course you didn't know she had pretended to be fine as she did not want you to see her disappointed side."

"Foolish"

"OI you are the one who is foolish not her!"

"She is foolish. She should not pretend. It will hurt her."

"Even if she did not pretend, you will also not care her."

"Oh"

"Oh, my foot you don't care about her! You should not even say that."

"Never mind carry on the story."

"VOIIII DID YOU EVEN TREAT HER LIKE A FRIEND? AS FAR AS I COULD SEE, I CAN TELL THAT YOU DON'T LIKE HER EVEN AS A FRIEND." Squalo had a point and everyone look at Nick.

"I like her as a friend but not a lover."

"She ignored you but then after a while, you two break up and you cry until so sad and Jen had know why did Mindy ditch you but she did not say it to you. You could not take the news."

"Raven do not say the reason. I believe that Jen don't want him to know."

"Yes Reborn-san."

"She had want you to believe that she don't know so she say that she know but she would not tell you. Like that you will think that she doesn't know."

"I remember that I had been asking Jas then Jen had say that."

"Yes and you had stop asking and not a while, you had told her that you are planning to transfer school. That time she had sprained her leg again. She did not go to assemble with you all instead she went to class with Kim. She had asked Kim if at the last year of school which is this year can transfer school, but Kim had said no as we are all taking our main test. She knew that you are transferring school because of Mindy."

"I failed the transfer exam also."

"Yeah and Jas and Jen kept persuading you to not leave. Jas had threatened you that you must fail your examination and luckily you had failed. Jen was sick at that time and kept worrying your problems."

"She was having flu."

"Yes then the holidays came and she said that she will be going overseas to study but actually is to see the Vongola. Then you met her then the rest you know."

"Wao their story is like a drama." Gokudera had said.

"Yeah" Everyone had said.

"So do you want to take care of her?" Reborn asked again.

"Yes, I should take care of her as a repayment to her." Nick finally agreed

They didn't know that their words could be heard by Jen and Jen had woken up because the patting had became pain as Akashi had accidently patted her to hard and she woke up she had took the earphones away a little and hear what they were saying. But the rest did not know as she had done it secretly.

"No needs. You have your own problems and I don't want to bother you." They were shocked that Jen was awake.

"I came here because of… never mind, you no need to know. Just let me take care of you. "

"Fine" Jen had stopped arguing with Nick and let him take care of her. She putted back the earphones and went back to sleep. Varia and Janus had left after a short while but Bel had stayed. Fran had saw Bel staying so he too stayed. The rest of the guardians had gone to help Jen's guardian's things here as they will be staying here too and Tsuna's guardian had also wanted to stay here until Jen had went back.

After a short while, Jen awoke and felt hungry and went down. When she went down, she smelt a fragrant smell of her favourite food "Popiah". It was her favourite food on earth besides others. She had gone to all over her country to try it and if you asked her which "Popiah" taste the nicest she could tell you the location with full details.

"It smells nice!"

"Yeah Nana-san had prepare it especially for you and a bowl of abalone and chicken porridge for you."

"Thanks mum!"

"Welcome" came from the kitchen.

Nick had saw Jen and went over to her.

"Hey you are feeling okay?"

"A bit better not as worst when you first found me in Japan." After saying, she went to check on Tsuna and gang but she realised that they were back.

"Nick, go help Tsuna-nii and the guardians with the luggage!" Jen called. He gave a quick reply yes and went to help.

They had finished with the luggage and started eating dinner. During dinner, Lambo had been so happy to see Jen as he was in school earlier that day and Tsuna and his guardian were in holiday also.

"Jen-nee you are back!"

"Yes and I might not going back."

"Really?" Tsuna and his guardian were very happy when they heard Jen say that.

"Yeah I'm considering it and I want to stay and not leave"

"What about school?" Nick had asked

"I'm transferring to Nami middle next year so I will finish this year and move here with my guardians."

Nick's eyes show a few kinds of emotions. One of it is sadness. Maybe it is because Jen is his good friend and he can't bear Jen to leave.

"Do you not want to see me? That's why you leave?"

"No it is not your problem it is just that I missed Lambo too much." Jen was thinking "What the hell? I missed Lambo?"

"What the hell? You missed Lambo?" Raven had asked he knew the answer but seriously. Miss Lambo? This answer is seriously stupid.

"Yeah just take it that I missed everyone here"

"Oh yes I almost forgot. Jen, the ninth which is your grandfather is coming tomorrow" Reborn announced the news and Jen was shocked. She had forgotten to bring the moon cakes which she had baked!

"Oh shit I left the moon cakes at home!"

"I brought it." Akashi had taken out a box of moon cakes.

"Thanks Aka-nii!" A smile had come from Akashi.

"You are lucky that I went to your house to fetch you and you went in the car so fast and I went in your house to take a drink while checking everything as I remembered that you are forgetful and your maid has taken out the moon cakes saying you had forgotten about it but you have went to the car so I take it and went in the car with you."

"You should have told me!" Jen pouted

"That will be no fun."

Nick was silent the whole time but nobody had realised it they just carry on chatting but Jen was noticing him the whole time and was thinking "Why is he so sad?"She went over to him and asked him

"Why are you so sad?"

"You are my friend and you are leaving shouldn't I be sad?"

"You understand my feelings now when you said you were transferring school just to escape her?"

"Yeah it is like cannot bear you leave."

"Ushishishi the princess is staying?" Bel had overheard what Jen had said.

"Yes Bel-nii"

"Then you should come and leave with us Jen."

Anyone wonder why they are so close? Fran and Bel had treated Jen as their sister while Jen treat them as big brothers. Jen could see their true person in one glance. They had become siblings not long after they first met as their personalities are quite the same and the Varia likes her too, though they quarrelled most of the time.

"No I can't I need to go to school and if you want you can stay with me with my guardians and Varia."

"Ushishishi I will ask the boss when he comes."

"Fine, Bel-nii you and Fran-nii go and help mum with the dishes I need a talk with him." Jen gestured to Nick and they turned their head to Nick. Before they leave Bel whispered to Jen "If you need help call us."

"Okay" Jen gave a short reply.

"Nick, do you want me to stay?"

"I don't know"

"Do you know why I like you although you are a jerk?"

"Don't know"

"I fell in love with you because you made my troubles go away when I see you and you always managed to make me happy most of the times and your smile."

"My smile?"

"Yes, your smile"

"What do you meant by that?"

"Whenever you are happy I'm happy. Whenever you are sad, I'm sadder than you."

"I think I understand"

"Good"

"When did I manage to make you happy?"

"Before in class, I was sitting with you and I was confused whether do I love you but you told me jokes and made me laugh unlike others."

"So you fell in love with me when you sit with me?"

"Yes"

"Not love at first sight?"

"I don't know."

"We had known each other for 4 years and I had known Mindy for 2 years."

"Yes time pass by very fast. You know, I think I fell in love because you are charming also."

"In what way I'm charming?"

"When you are playing basketball, you are charming and when you smile, you are charming too."

"I know because so many people love me~~" Nick boasted.

"Hey don't boast to me"

"Why? Are you jealous?"

"No I'm not but too bad someone got cheated by a girl~~"

"Hey don't rub salt on to my wound!"

"Okay hey happy a little now?"

"Yeah thanks"

"We are friends. Friends should help each other."

"Yeah"

The night came and they all went to bed in their room. The girls and Lambo had their own room but they did not want to sleep themselves so they had gone to Jen's room and talked till they all sleep. For the boys, they all sleep themselves. They all slept in peace but don't know what will come for them tomorrow.

Jen: ENDING!

Bel: Ushishishi I'm quite happy with this.

Fran: Really Bel-sempai?

Bel: Yes

Fran: Why sempai is so happy with this?

Jen: Yeah why?

Bel: I can stay with Froggy!

Jen: I know you love him so much but excuse me I am heartbroken and you boasting to me about your love for Fran?

Bel: Oh sorry I was just too happy.

Jen: Never mind I'm just joking. Sometimes you have to let go to see more clearly and this shows clearly that I love the wrong guy.

Bel: Let's do the reviewing (Bel tried to avoid the subject)

Fran: Yeah (Fran was helping Bel)

Jen: Yes! Let's do it!

Bel/Jen/Fran: PLEASE REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL!


	4. Ninth's Arrival

Jen: Hi Minna-san this anime belongs to the rightful creator of KHR only plot and OC belongs to me! Enjoy!

The next day, everyone had woken up early and helped Nana-san with the house chores and prepare for the Ninth's arrival.

"Everyone, the Ninth is going to come soon and go get prepared now!" Reborn started to bark orders at everyone.

1 hour later

"Beep beep"

Jen had rushed out and opened the door. When she saw her grandfather, she immediately went to hug him and he gave a large grin.

"YO Jen, it's been a long time since we last met!"

"Hi Grandpa, I miss you so much!"

"My dear child, you must have suffered a lot at outside without me and your grandma right?"

"Yeah and let's go in and talk. I have some things to tell you and talk to you."

Everyone bowed in respect to him and he bowed back but when he saw nick, he don't recognised him and asked Jen who is he but Jen told him that she will explained to him later. She took out a box of moon cakes and gave it to the Ninth.

"Grandpa, I baked this moon cakes myself, you must try it!" Jen said excitedly. The ninth had taken one out and tried it then reborn appeared.

"Hi John" Reborn greet.

"Oh Reborn you are finally here." The ninth had greeted him too.

"Dame- Jen has something to tell you. After hearing it, you will feel so happy until you can die.'

"Let's start with good news. My intuition tells me so."

"Alright grandpa, the good news is that I'm moving back."

"YES you can come and live with me and with your guardians too! When your grandma hears this she will be so enthusiastic" The ninth had said happily.

"By the way, where's grandma?" Jen enquired.

"Oh that she's at home playing Mah-jong with other mafia families' ladies. Thus, she's unable to come. "

"So sad anyway the bad news is that I can only move back next as this is the last year of school and the most important exam is coming up."

"I thought you were just going to move here?"

"No I wouldn't be so irresponsible to just leave my studies and come here. Besides I can't follow the subjects that they teach."

"This you are wrong." Tsuna had suddenly spoken up.

"Have your learn "Circles"?" Tsuna asked

"Halfway"

"We haven't started." Fuuta had spoken out as he is in the same level as Jen.

"What the hell?" Jen's eyes opened big.

"Yeah our topics are taught much more slowly than your country."

"But I also can't just transfer here. I still have some business that I need to settle."

"Do you need help with it?"

"No, it is my personal relationship problems."

"JEN! Who hurt you? I get revenge for you!" The ninth's reaction is too over.

"Grandpa, your reaction is too over." Jen sweat dropped.

"Knock knock" Jen went to open the door and saw her Mafia's brother, Dino.

"MY DEAR LITTLE SIS, YOU ARE BACK!"

"Dino-nii!" Jen gave Dino a hug.

Dino had looked at everyone in the house and greeted them. When he saw Nick he felt angry. Anyone knows how he knew? Once Dino had went to visit Jen and realised Jen was trying not to cry and he asked what had happen and Jen told him the truth.

"Why is the bastard here?"

"How did you know me? I don't know you."

"How could I don't know the first guy to make Jen felt pain?"

"Dino-nii, do not say it out!" shouted Jen

"HUH? HE HAD MAKE JEN FELT PAIN~~?" The ninth had heard it and felt angry boiling.

"YEAH this bastard had made her felt pain." Everyone had butted in as they knew the ninth will make Nick pain too~. They are evil now.

"Grandpa does not blame him as it was me who hurt me." Jen quickly explained or not she knew her grandpa will blame Nick and hurt him.

"Do not lie to me Jen~~" Jen could feel a dangerous aura.

"NO ONE DARES TO HURT MY GRANDDAUGHTER! HE/SHE WILL FEEL DOUBLE PAIN!" Nick gulped.

"AH there is a_" Jen cover Raven's mouth as she knew what he is going to say and she is going to stop him.

"What did you say Raven?"

"He meant that Nick had done something to help me also." The ninth's anger had subsided for a while when he heard this.

"Really, how did he help you?"

"He had managed to make me laugh when I was sad. No one could do that besides you, mum and grandma right?"

"Yeah"

"And actually I will tell you the whole story."

Jen start telling the story but left out some parts that she knew her grandpa will go mad and find the person who had hurt her and scold her.

"So he is once our little princess' crush?" The ninth enquired.

"Yeah so grandpa do not hurt him he has nothing to do with my crying and Dino-nii~~ I've got something to talk to you about~~" Jen said with an evil glare.

"Ah...h for that I need to pass. I have lots of paperwork to do. Right, Romario?" Dino stuttered out as he was trying to get out of trouble as he knew what was going to happen next. Everyone had sweat dropped as they too knew something bad is going to happen.

"Dino-nii anyway you don't do it even if you go back to the mansion so let's talk for a while." Dino knew he couldn't get out of it and said,

"Fine"

"Let's go to a quieter place." Oh shit he cannot get out of it anymore and there was no one to save him.

They went up to Jen's room and started talking.

"Dino-nii, why did you tell them?"

"I just wanted to help you say it out."

"No need to help me say it out. I'm fine like this."

"Are you? Little sis, I know you are in pain helping them."

"I'm not helping them."

"You wish to be with him but you kept helping them for what?"

"I cannot bear for him to lose him everything especially his smile." Jen said sadly. Dino could see that she was going to cry so went over and hug her while she sobbed quietly.

"Don't cry, Jen." Dino hugged her tighter.

Nick had been curious what they were doing so he had brought 2 cups of milk and 1 plate of snacks, went up to Jen's room to give it to them. He went outside the room and heard Jen sobbing and thought something happened. He opened the door slowly and saw Jen and Dino was hugging. He felt a strange feeling in his heart and felt angry. He dropped the plate down the floor and ran out of the house quickly. Everyone was shocked by his outburst. Jen had heard the sound, breaking the hug and went out to only see that Nick had ran out. She knew what he had saw and might be shocked.

She chased after him after wearing her sweater and scarf and took an extra one for Nick. She went out shouting his name when she saw roughly a guy that look like Nick and went to chase after him. When she had reached the man, she saw that she has mistaken him for Nick. After apologising to the man and kept on finding. She had suddenly thought of something. "Is he at there?" she thought. She went to a place that scenery is good and saw Nick laying down.

She went over to see that Nick was sleeping and smiled. She let out a sigh. He looked so peaceful while sleeping. Suddenly she felt a presence and saw someone in black.

"Who are you?"

"I'm from the felive family. I'm an A-rank, our boss wish to ask you to come to our mansion for a cup of tea, Miss Verliga." Jen narrowed her eyes when she heard the assassin say the felive family. That was the family which decline to stop their subordinates to attack people.

"What if I decline?"

"Then the handsome lad beside you will get in trouble."

"Let him go he has nothing to do with this."

"Then you must come with us." Suddenly a group of men wearing black came out.

"No, I will not. Let's fight it out." Jen put Nick down and used her mist flame to make them not see her for a while and during the time she putted Nick to a safe place and he saw Jen transferring him to a place nearby and saw the group of men. Jen had see Nick in his eyes and he could see that Jen was telling him "If I get into any trouble and get taken away by them, don't chase after me. Go back and tell them to find them." She took out her hand phone and type "Felive Family" He nodded and Jen had passed him her hand phone and a boomerang that they had learned to use it in school. He save the note, took the weapon and hand phone and see while Jen going to fight them.

Jen had set up an invisible barrier around Nick that no one could see him and she appeared right before their eyes.

"Here I thought you were going to escape."

"I'm not a coward. Let's start." Jen ate a dying will pill like Tsuna's and a sky flame had appeared on her forehead. She summoned her flames and start attacking him with the Rainbow Heart. She first summoned all her flames and created a heart and set the angle and shoots at the guy. The guy had taken out a box weapon and it came out a cat which is dark black. The cat had than opened its mouth and ate the flames.

Jen was shocked but then something happened. The cat had suddenly vomited out the flames and it went back to Jen but a shield had came out to shield had came out to protect her and had consumed the flame for its own energy.

"Why did you vomited out the flames, Ray?"

Then when they looked carefully, there was a storm flame mouse that went in its mouth and had stopped the flames from going in the cat that made the cat grow bigger and stronger. Jen felt strange and looked behind her. It was Raven, Dino and Maple.

"Jen are you alright?" They shouted. Jen nodded and attack the man with the Rainbow heart again. This time it had attacked the man as he had not enough time to take out a weapon to shield him. But luckily Jen was not that bad and the flame wasn't that high it only could cause injury but not death.

The man groaned out loudly and shouted and "AHH". He was surprised that he haven't died and asked Jen

"Why didn't it kill me?"

"I had never used much energy to create this."

"Why didn't you just kill me?"

"I'm not that ruthless and stop asking it is annoying and tell your boss that to not use this kind of method to scare me. I'm not that useless." The man did not say anything and just leave.

Jen took off the invisible barrier and took back her hand phone and weapon from Nick but Nick was in a daze. Jen waved her hand to make him come back to earth but no avail.

"YO HOO~~ Nick come back to earth~~~" They kept calling him.

Then Dino and Raven was annoyed by the calling and kick him at the back and this time, it works. They both had kick at the same time as they did not know that each other was going to kick.

"OUCH! FUCK! IT FUCKING HURTS!" Jen immediately went to help him up and gave a glare to Raven and Dino. They, sweat dropped and whistled like nothing happened at all.

"Nick you alright?"

"It fucking hurts." Jen gave Nick a smack.

"OUCH why did you hit me?"

"The "F" word~~" Then realization came to him. The word Jen hated the most.

"You mean 'Fuck'?" Jen gave him another smack.

"Ouch, fine I'll stop saying it."

"Good" Jen took back her hand and "Boom" Nick fell again.

"Ouch, I wonder did I mistake her as another person. The Jen I knew had changed." Nick grumbled as he stands up himself.

"Yeah she was changed by a bastard named Nick." Raven retorted back and he, Dino, Maple had left Nick by himself. Nick immediately chased after them. When they got home, everyone started asking question especially the ninth. He's been asking Jen how was she and did she get injured. Jen just replied no but the ninth would not let go of it.

"Who were the one who had hurt you just now? Jen, tell me and I go and find them. No one can hurt my granddaughter like that and gets away."

"Grandpa, It is nothing so let me go and rest I'm tired."

"Fine" the ninth had surprisingly let Jen off the hook this time. If it was in the past, he wouldn't have let it go easily. After Jen went up to her room, the room where everyone was in right now was missing a person, no two people actually, Dino and Nick.

Wonder where did they go? Both had gone up to check on Jen. Both had met each other outside of the room and gave each other a glare. But most importantly is Jen so they had let go of it and went to put their ears on the room trying to hear something but there was nothing.

Then suddenly they had heard Jen said "come in" so she had known all along that they were outside. They went in and saw Jen dazing on nothing and Dino know what was she thinking. Jen hated to fight, unless it was for her friends. But in the life of mafia it is like that. No one can change it.

"Hey Jen are you alright?"They both asked at the same time not missing a beat.

"Yeah, hey Dino mind getting my MP4 player for me? I want to listen to some soothing music to calm my nerves."

"Yah where is it?"

"It is with Raven if I'm not wrong."

"Okay I get it from him." After saying, he went down to the living room and find raven.

"Hey do you know you are a bastard?"

"What?"

"I said you are a bastard."

"I heard it I mean why did you call me that?"

"Do you know every time lily calls you Mr Jen you should not answer?"

"Hey why are you suddenly saying this?"

"I heard it from someone that you called me to not go overboard."

"I meant…"

"No need to explain I know what you mean. You mean that I cannot think of being with you right? I'm sorry, I never thought of it."

"Hey let's not talk about this."

"Why? If you dare to say, you should have dared to say about it now."

"I did not mean that way."

"Then what do you mean?"

"I mean…" Nick is speechless.

"I'm correct right? Huh I always had known that you were that kind of guy."

"What kind?"

"You are a jerk, irritating, idiot and annoying bastard! Always relying on me and Jas to solve your problems! Heck why did I like you in the first place?"

"Is that what you think of me?" Jen was dumbfounded but kept her posture and said,

"Yes it is."

"Then why-" Nick was cut off when the door open and came out Jas.

Detail:

Name: Jasmine Windsor.

Nickname: Hurricane (because she goes around like a hurricane)

Age: same as Jen and Nick

Family: Windsor family (same as Vongola and Verliga, one of the best)

Likes: Fooling around and many others

"YO girl, Guess what? Papa (they were playing happy family) is here to look for the-" Then she look in the room realised that Nick was here.

"Hi Jas I will speak to you later. Now Nick let's continue. But wait a minute. Did you just say Mindy is here and this jerk is here to look for her?"Jas immediately kept quiet but gave a nod. Jen gave a sigh.

"You are hopeless. Let's continue.

"Then why did you help me?"

"I'm not that kind that doesn't help their friends."

"Then why complain now?"

"It is because I had enough of your behaviour."

"So this is really what you think of me right? Fine then." Nick went out of the room and Jas followed him but they didn't know there was another guest. It was Jen and Jas another best friend, Miki. It seems like she came with Jas.

Detail:

Name:Miki Souma

Nickname:Windy(nothing could stop her if she decides on something)

Age:Same as Jas

Family:Amelia Family(One of the best)

Likes:Travelling and playing with Jen.

"Why did you do that?"

"I must do it. The life of a Mafioso is dangerous and the person beside them will be in danger too."

"Then what about me and Jas?"

"You two are born in Mafia life too, don't you forget. The infamous Windsor family and Amelia Family you belong too. Somemore you two attacks non-stop cant even let the enemy attacks once."

"Almost forgotten about it but can't you pass him a weapon and teach him how to fight?"

"I can't let him be like this I'm scared that when real war come and I might lose him just like this."

"You worry too much. He is good in boomerang like you and knows how to create attacks. He will be fine even if you let him join."

"No I will ruin his future. You and I both know that his dream is to become a police officer some more is for drugs although we are trying to change our family doings, it might take a long time. If he joins, his future will be ruin."

"Fine but are you sure in just letting him go?"

"Yes" Jen's decision is brave but will she be able to take the pain of Nick's leaving?

"Then never mind let's go for dinner now."

"Okay"

Nick~~

Nick had gone to his room in Tsuna's house and sat there while Jas is with him.

"Hey Papa you should know that Jen is just joking?" Jas try to enlighten him.

"She thought of me like that."

"I think she is just joking."

"She said it with the serious look."

"She's a good actor in showing this kind of emotion. I saw through it though. No one can compare to me when acting. Wonder who taught her that? Did she learn it from me or what?" Jas thought but never say it as Jen had ordered her not to say it out.

"Maybe she is acting?" Jas tried to give a hint.

"Can she even act?"

"Then can Mindy act?" This question had startled Nick as he never ever thought of it.

"I don't know." He never lies to Jas only sometimes.

"Papa, Jen loves you."

"Then why did she say I'm a bastard and regrets loving me?"

"How would the hell I would know?"

"You are her best friend."

"I… never mind let's go for dinner now."

"Okay"

Nick and Jen met at the dinner table and escaped each other gazes. What will happen to them now is a mystery.

Review more and chapters come in faster~~~


End file.
